When You Were Young
by Dylan Everett Is My Hubby
Summary: During a surprise visit from Grandma, Audra texts Adam saying she's not ready for Grandma to meet Adam. Beckdam one-shot


"It's the most beautiful time of the year, Jenna!" Becky Baker squealed as she pulled her best friend into one of her usual tight hugs, causing Jenna to gasp for air.

"Air!" Jenna joked as she pretended to cough for air.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited. It's winter break! No more school for two weeks!"

"Actually today is Friday. Winter break actually doesn't start until tomorrow," Jenna pointed out as they reached Becky's porch.

"You know what I mean," Becky winked as she unlocked the front door of her home.

She and Jenna walked inside her house, instantly being greeted by Mr. Baker. "Becky, one of your friends is here to see you," he pointed to a short, brown-haired, boy who was wearing one of his legendary plaid shirts sitting at the kitchen table.

"Adam," Becky smiled as she pulled the boy into a small hug. She quickly pulled away, not wanting her dad to get overprotective.

"What're you doing here?" she asked as a hint of blush teased her rosy cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to see Jenna!" he teased as he gave the blonde a hug. Jenna laughed, but it died when she saw the hurt expression on Becky's face, showing that she was extremely jealous. Jenna pulled away from Adam quickly, and pushed the boy towards Becky, who was trying to avoid their gazes.

"Becky," He sighed as he pulled the girl into a hug that lasted for a mere 30 seconds, before Jenna cleared her throat, making the awkward level go from a 5, to a high 25.

"So," Jenna started, but was cut off by Adam's phone chiming, signaling that he got a text. He removed his arm from around Becky's shoulders, before pulling out the medium-sized Galaxy 4G he got for his birthday.

"Text from Mom," he read as he opened it. "Don't bother coming home today...Your grandma made an unexpected visit and I don't think she's ready to meet Adam." By the end of the text, Adam's eyes had tears, threatening to spill any second. He turned the screen off, tucked the phone in his pocket, before running out of the house.

"Adam!" Becky called, running after the hurt boy.

Jenna, taking this as a sign, decided it was time to go home. She grabbed her bag from the couch and walked in the opposite direction of where Adam and Becky went.

"Adam," Becky yelled, trying to find him. Her eyes noticed something moving and her ears confirmed it was in fact a person crying. "Adam!" Becky saw that the boy was on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"My family doesn't even love me! I'm worthless," he sobbed against his hands.

"You're not worthless. Drew loves you. Clare loves you. Eli loves you. Jenna loves you. I lo-" she stopped herself from dropping the L-bomb on one of her closest friends.

Adam looked up with red eyes, "But it doesn't matter! My own mother doesn't love me! Do you know how much that hurts?" he looked down at his lap.

"Look at me, Adam." Becky demanded. He didn't contribute. "Adam!" she yelled. After a few wipes from his shirt, Adam looked up slowly.

It's now or never, Becky thought as she pressed her lips against Adam's, who was too shocked to respond or push away.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, and pushed their foreheads together.

"You like me," Adam grinned as he intertwined their hands.

The Christian girl nodded.

"Since when?"

"Since I first saw you," Becky held out her hand, signaling Adam to take a hold of it.

With one pull, Adam was on his feet, dusting himself off.

"The first time you saw me was when you took the clothes from me. You also, kind of hit me in the face with your beautiful hair," he teased as he flicked her playfully.

"I actually had two reasons why I went to that party," Becky informed him as they began to walk towards her house.

"Which is?"

"One of them was to stop you from burning the uniforms that were still in good shape. The other was to actually talk to you," she blushed as she began to swing their hands.

"Stalker much?" he teased as they walked through the front door, acting as if nothing had happened.

Becky led him upstairs to her room, which contained a few One Direction posters. Adam laid down on her bed and Becky placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her small waist.

Adam Torres and Becky Baker, who were just friends a few minutes ago, were snuggling.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked as she placed her chin on his chest.

Adam looked at her, "what?" he smirked as he placed a small kiss upon her lips.

"That, right now was my second kiss," she explained as she took out her iPod.

Adam stared at her in shock. He has never been anyone's first kiss before.

"I'm honored to be your first kiss," he said truthfully, kissing her knuckles.

Becky smiled as she continued to search through her library. She clicked on a specific song that fits this moment.

_You sit there in your heartache__  
__waiting on some beautiful boy to__  
__to save you from your old ways__  
__you play forgiveness__  
__watch him now, here he come_

"Adam?"

"What's up?" he smiled as they continued to stare at the ceiling.

"When did you realize you were not a girl? Oh my gosh, sor-"

"No, it's okay!" he rubbed her shoulder in assurance.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus__  
__But he talks like a gentleman__  
__like you imagined when you were young_

"I was 4 years old. My mom was dating Omar, my stepdad. Omar had a son, Drew. Instead of playing with the Barbie dolls my mom had bought me, I would play with Drew's Batman toys. This went unnoticed by Omar, but my mom was worried. Omar said it was just a phase. He would say 'Gracie is young, dear. Sooner or later, she'll be playing with dolls and dress up like regular girls. I never did. At the age of 7, I began to wear Drew's clothes," he looked down to see Becky looking up at him with interest.

_Can we climb this mountain? I don't know__  
__Higher now than ever before__  
__I know we can make it if we take it slow__  
__Let's take it easy, easy now, watch it go_

"Age 13, I was walking down the hallway at school when my friend pulled me inside the bathroom. I thought she was going to tell me some big secret, but instead she kissed me. I was shocked, but when I took it all in, she left. I began to question my sexuality. I thought I was a lesbian because I liked that kiss, but I knew I wasn't a lesbian. I was straight. I began to look into transgender people since that day, trying to figure out what's wrong with me. After a few months, I began to accept that I was a guy, but I was born in a girl's body. Drew was the first person I told. He was the most accepting!"

_We're burning down the highway skylines__  
__on the back of a hurricane that started turning__  
__When you were young__  
__When you were young_

"He used to say, 'I saw you as a brother all along.' I was happy, knowing that he had already accepted me as a brother. Next, were my parents. Omar took it pretty hard, but got used to it in a few months. My mother wasn't so accepting. She just said I was in a phase. I knew I wasn't. She wouldn't speak to me but I didn't care. During the awkward first months, Drew would always help me think of names for me. Mike was our first choice, but hell no, who wants to be named Mike?" Becky giggled at the joke as Adam placed a kiss against her forehead.

_And sometimes you close your eyes__  
__and see the place where you used to live__  
__When you were young_

"Anyways, after a few weeks, Drew suggested Adam. I asked him why, and he said 'Adam from the Bible. He gave up some of him to make Eve. So, it's like Adam is a part of Eve. Guy and a girl.' I wanted to argue that I wasn't a girl, but he had a point. Gracie will be a part of me forever. To that day, I started being known as Adam Torres."

_They say the Devil's water it ain't so sweet__  
__you don't have to drink right now__  
__But you can dip your feet__  
__Every once in a little while_

"Wow," Becky breathed, trying to take in the information. "I'm sorry, Adam. You didn't deserve any of that," she looked up at him, who just shook his head.

"Don't be. Without the suffering and neglect from everyone, I would have never attended Degrassi, thus not meeting you. I am really happy that I'm here snuggling and telling you the story of my life. Best memory to date," he said with all of the sincerity in this world. Becky looked lovingly into his eyes, before pressing her lips against his. He placed her hand under her chin, getting a better angle to kiss her from. Smacking noises filled the air as they continued to exchange wet kisses.

_You sit there in your heartache__  
__waiting on some beautiful boy to__  
__to save you from your old ways__  
__You play forgiveness__  
__Watch him now, here he come_

"Becky?" He asked as he pulled away from the girl who saved him.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong? Was I a bad kisser?" she asked, obviously worried.

"No, of course not!" he chuckled as he kissed the tip of her nose. "You're a great kisser. It's just that I need to ask you something really important," he sat up, making her sit up as well.

"Rebecca Baker, from the first time I talked to you, I couldn't help but fall for you. For half a year, I admired your beauty. I couldn't help but notice how you would never stop smiling, or the color your eyes would get in the sunlight. I fell for you hard and the question I'm about to ask will determine us."

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus__  
__but he talks like a gentlemen__  
__Like you imagined__  
__When you were young_

"Becky Baker, will you please give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" he asked nervously.

Becky's eyes formed with tears, before nodding. "I would love to, Adam!" she gasped out before pulling him into a hug.

_Talks like a gentleman __  
__like you imagined__  
__when you were young_

"Wait," he pulled away, looking at her nervously.

"What?" she asked impatiently, wanting to get to the kissing.

"Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend? I can hold your hand in public, kiss you in public, or hug you in public?"

"Of course!"

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus__  
__He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

"Our first kiss," Adam smiled.

"What?"

"Our first kiss reminded me of The Hunger Games; When Katniss kisses Peeta, because he was accepting the fact that he was going to die. Our kisses were quite the same, except I was accepting that fact that no one loved me, but you came in and changed that thought," he wiped the tears falling from Becky's eyes.

"I love you, Becky." he admitted with the biggest smile on his pale face. "You're the first girl I've loved," he looked down, embarrassed.

"I love you, too, Adam!" Becky squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was all smiles and unicorns until she saw the frown on Adam's face.

"What?" Becky asked.

"No 'I love you' kiss?" he pouted, pointing to his lips.

"Come here," Becky smirked as she attacked Adam's lips with her own.

_But more than you'll ever know_


End file.
